bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
What Program? Ok. Fair enought If you want to change your background you have to talk to Lord Magma but tell me what you want to do to your page. Ok.when you put a pic in it wil show up the next day.. http://my.bakugan.com/uploadSharePhoto.php TThat's weird but it happened to me it took two days tthe second time.And some pictures f they don't like them they will not show up.. Same thing but what exactly do you want to know about the avatar Go to ur pics and click "make primary" AU ? and groups are "Teams" create a team BTW you don't have to give a real city Awesomeness was here 23:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ps. what is ur user Awesomeness was here 23:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...more like partners Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 04:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) . *rolls eyes* fine I won't edit my talk page! Can i read some ... I want to read your poetry,so could you make a few blogs? I'm a poet too,so could you give me any tips?I am the ETERNAL FLAME! (talk) 03:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm EMail? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Fine, but, fight on RTW or something. The actual Bakugan Wiki itself isn't the best place to have one of your "spats". Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 00:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Angelus Lapis/ Attribute Master hey 2 things, 1, I've been banned from BD and where's the pic of our battle? oh and btw, 3 as soon as i am unbanned i have a decent amount of contributions Fav Family Member ... I don't see anything about it on your Bakugan.com page thin. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 21:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :... Either my eyesight's REALLY bad, I'm not looking in the right spot, or it's because I'm not a member. I don't see any "Song of the Week" under your profile anywhere. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::LOLZ, I can screenshot it, because it's seriously not there XDD. Anyways, thanks, AOH!!!! <3 --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course in a family kind of way. There aren't that many other kinds of ways available to us. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Queenie" wasn't spelled right? It's a variant spelling XD --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::BTW, Rayne didn't know that Persephone was Demeter's daughter? I thought he would, given that you're all into Greek mythology and the like. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelve_Olympians lol here is the link for rayne to read up. Oh well looks like were just gonna have to brawl again haha Ok. I'll keep the away sign on my page. I'm not afraid 00:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We can make them as Gallery Pages by Series, but we don't know the names of the Series. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] I have an idea and Twinstar is being a close minded person about ti--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you round that message to others good friend--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Just do it please I have work for the week,--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) and no one pays attention to me on the wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello and thanks for welcoming me in! I have no idea. :P I have a Windows, and I use CamStudio. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 23:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sleeping. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] You have no rights to Block someone just because of your personal problems. I will make you Admin again right after the Block passes out. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] You're a crat on there. . . . 15:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) thx dude! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. Why'd you block me? This is DranzerX13. Why in the heck did you block me? Qll I did was add a new episode title for Gundalian Invaders, and info for the Opening Theme. AU um...thanks. i wont let u guys down. so...anything i shud know??? User talk: Ultimapyrus 00:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wha wha wha wha wait! Rayne aaid i could be in Au! is that legit? BTW I bought youna Venexus. 50px Rule 14 50px 00:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) BD dude ur really ticking me off by ignoring me on BD. just respond if u dont want to brawl i get it...but DONT ingnore me User talk: Ultimapyrus 01:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Solar Sparks any interest in joining my new haos only team Justice is Served Sorry im new here, how do you add friends? Why do u keep screaming at me and what is the shadow army? Sorry, GO SHADOW ARMY WHITH MY INFINITY HELIOS!!! re:FYI Thanks for not blocking me.And also you are a real hero for making so many edits.I don't know why you aren't ranked number 1.I am not trying to suck up to you but you just are hero of this wiki.Cjfan (talk) 17:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan Cool!The reason I resorted to writing my own opinions was just to be high ranked like you and well...leave my mark on this wiki.So people would just remember meCjfan (talk) 17:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan I don't deserve any of my badges.:(Cjfan (talk) 17:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan Re: Sister Dearest Indeed they are. It is truly a pity. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH'''' IN RED!!!'' 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC)